


Shatter

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Korwa glances over her shoulder and there is no mistaking the hungry gaze in her eyes.  “I thought you’d never ask.”





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as the third in a series after [these](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415886) [two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889242) fics

“On your knees.” 

Korwa moves without hesitation, removing the last of her clothing and falling to her knees in one fluid motion. She glances over her shoulder and there is no mistaking the hungry gaze in her eyes. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Good girl.” Ilsa reaches out, her fingers lightly running through Korwa’s hair. There is no need to rush. She fully intends to take her time this evening. Watching and appreciating each and every moment.

Her touch lingers, fingers trailing over the smooth contours of Korwa’s face, and Ilsa smiles as Korwa’s lashes flutter shut. A shaky exhalation escapes and Ilsa smirks, her thumb slowly tracing soft lips. 

Shrugging her clothing to the floor, Ilsa settles behind Korwa and wraps one arm around her waist to keep her steady. The delicate touches begin anew as Ilsa gently nuzzles against Korwa’s ear. “Patience.”

Korwa pouts, though she is soon distracted when Ilsa’s fingers begin to move, brushing over the line of her jaw. Keeping her touch light, Ilsa’s hand trails lower, searching out every sensitive area that she can find. She silently observes each reaction, mentally cataloguing the soft gasps and breathless sounds that follow. 

Dragging blunt nails against the hollow of Korwa’s throat earns a throaty whimper and Ilsa presses even closer, repeating the motion just to hear it again. Teeth graze the edge of Korwa’s ear as Ilsa whispers, “You’re going to forget your own name when I’m done with you.”

A shiver runs straight through Korwa as the words wash over her. 

Ilsa leans forward, lips placing teasing kisses to the spot where Korwa’s neck meets her shoulder. Her hand slips lower, fingertips following the curve of one breast before gently cupping the full weight in her palm. 

The teasing touch draws out a ragged sound from Korwa’s throat but Ilsa pays it no mind, continuing her exploration. Slowly she switches to the other breast, tracing the smooth skin and biding her time. It doesn’t take long before Korwa is restlessly leaning into the caress, seeking out a firmer touch.

With a twist of her wrist, Ilsa changes tactics, fingers gently grasping a nipple and pinching. 

Korwa lets out a strangled cry, voice muffled as she bites her lip.

Ilsa tightens her hold around Korwa’s waist, fingers lightly tickling against her side. She shifts, lips brushing against the shell of Korwa’s ear as she speaks, “Don’t hold back, I want to hear you.”

Another cry escapes, this one far more vocal, as Ilsa’s fingers find the other nipple, lightly pinching it between her fingers.

“Good girl.” Ilsa’s hand roams lower, fingertips tracing nonsensical patterns over the soft curve of Korwa’s stomach. She can feel each subtle shake and shudder, delighting in the breathless gasps that reach her ears. “Let me hear all the sounds that pretty little mouth can make.”

A ragged gasp answers her.

“Relax.” There is a hint of laughter in Ilsa’s voice as her fingertips ghost lower and lower, tracing small circles against Korwa’s hip before smoothing over the length of her thigh. Ilsa pauses just before her fingers reach slick curls. “Just let me take care of you.”

Korwa’s grip on Ilsa’s arm tightens, her nails pressing into the skin as Ilsa continues to tease, touching everywhere but where Korwa wants. Instead, Ilsa maps out every inch of smooth skin that she can reach, drawing out even more lovely sounds from Korwa. 

Once she is satisfied with her exploration, Ilsa takes Korwa’s hand. “Show me how you want me to make you come.”

Shakily, Korwa guides Ilsa’s hand lower. Smiling, Ilsa places a lazy kiss to Korwa’s shoulder, humming lightly as her fingers easily slip between slick folds.

“Oh, what’s this?” A breathless gasp fills the space between them, spurring Ilsa on. She can feel a shiver run through Korwa, laughing when the hand pressing against her own suddenly goes slack. Ilsa slows her movements, making shallow circles with her fingertips. “You’re so wet from just a bit of teasing.”

It doesn’t take long before Korwa becomes restless, rocking her hips and trying to find more friction but Ilsa continues the slow, torturous pace. Korwa’s grip on Ilsa’s hand tightens for a moment, pressing firmly before falling to the bed. “Faster.”

Ilsa pauses, fingers just barely moving. “Oh? Are you certain?” 

“Please.” The word falls from Korwa’s lips in a gasp.

“As you wish.” Ilsa tightens her hold around Korwa’s waist and begins to move, searching out all the spots that she knows by heart. Her fingers set a steady rhythm and Ilsa soaks up the breathless cries that fall from Korwa’s lips. No longer teasing, Ilsa uses quick, firm strokes that make Korwa tremble in anticipation.

Korwa slumps forward with a low moan, hands grasping at whatever she can reach. 

“I love the way your fingers tangle in the sheets when you come undone.” Ilsa murmurs against Korwa’s skin, never once slowing her pace. She can feel Korwa tightening around her fingers, shaking as the sensations reach their peak. Her thumb flicks across Korwa’s clit, making Korwa’s breath catch, and Ilsa knows it won’t be long. 

With a few more strokes, Korwa’s back arches and her hips begin to stutter. A low moan escapes and Ilsa nuzzles against the crook of Korwa’s neck, curling her fingers just so and easing her through the release. 

Ilsa slips her fingers free and carefully helps Korwa to lie back against the bed. She leans forward, pressing a kiss to Korwa’s lips and trying not to laugh when she catches the dazed expression on Korwa’s face.

Korwa clumsily reaches out, wrapping her arms around Ilsa’s shoulder and tugging her down until they are tangled together. Pressing her face to the crook of Ilsa’s neck, Korwa lets out a content sigh. 

“That wasn’t too much was it?” Ilsa relaxes into the hold, her voice slightly muffled.

Fingers lightly trail over Ilsa’s back and Korwa hums softly. “While I haven’t quite forgotten my name,I will admit the rest of my thoughts are a bit muddled at the moment.”   
Ilsa can feel her face flush as she recalls some of the comments that had been said.

“Though I assure you, I haven’t forgotten any of the things I have planned for you once I regain my energy.” 

Korwa laughs, the sound sending a shiver down Ilsa’s spine.


End file.
